


Here for you

by Vridelian



Category: Wu Assassins (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, OT4, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vridelian/pseuds/Vridelian
Summary: Someone gave a pill to Tommy and he's struggling with the after-effects. His friends try to figure out how to help him through it.
Relationships: Lu Xin Lee/Tommy Wah/Kai Jin/Jenny Wah
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> There is only light petting and hand holding between Jenny and Tommy, nothing actually sexual. But they are both in a situation that is definitely sexual. Please look at the tags again before deciding if you want to keep reading.
> 
> I set the 'sex pollen' tag because I don't think any real world drug would have the effect it has here. This only affects Tommy.
> 
> They are all about 16 or 17 and this happens after Uncle Six kills someone in front of Kai and tells him he’s not a killer, but before the fire.

They decide to handle this at Kai’s place. His father is out again, probably on some business for the Triad. Nowadays he doesn’t come back home on those nights. He and Kai are still barely on speaking terms, after a big fight Kai still won’t tell them the details of. He will eventually, in his own time.

For now, the problem is behind the bathroom’s door. Tommy’s frustrated shouting and swearing have quieted down to whimpers and soft sobs. Somehow the exhaustion and weakness in the sounds make it worse and they all pace harder. They’ll walk a path through the floor at this rate.

Kai eventually breaks the silence.

“It doesn’t feel right, keeping him locked in there all alone.”

“What?” Lu Xin snarls. They’d all agreed to it. And what else can they do? “You wanna go in there and help him?”

This actually slows Kai down and Jenny nearly bumps into his side, her fast pacing interrupted.

“Maybe we should,” Kai says softly.

“Or maybe it’s finally over with and we can all go to bed and forget this ever happened,” Jenny says.

In two strides she’s at the bathroom door, removing the chair blocking the door knob and opening it wide. She inhales sharply.

Lu Xin steps besides her and takes in the scene. Tommy’s sprawled on the floor, his head against the bathtub’s edge. He’d ripped the rest of his clothing off and sits buck naked in front of them, his stomach covered in come and blood dripping out of scratch marks on his neck, chest and cock. His cock doesn’t look any less hard than it was when they locked him in there two hours earlier, after they dragged him away from the club where he’d _willingly_ swallowed a few pills some pervert dared him to. Stupid asshole. Lu Xin swears aloud.

“Sis? Sis, don’t look at me, stay away, stay away...”

Tommy’s eyes are glassy, looking in their direction but not really seeing them. He weakly swats at the air in their direction, maybe trying to keep them away but only succeeds in sliding back and hitting his head back against the toilet bowl.

“Well fuck this bathroom shit, that’s enough,” Jenny swears and steps in.

Kai is already sneaking past Lu Xin, helping Tommy up while Jenny puts one of his arms across her shoulders. She’s strong but Tommy is making no effort to help, his coordination shot to hell. Lu Xin steps forward as well and takes Tommy’s hand from Kai’s. He slides his other arm across Tommy’s waist to hold him up and Tommy moans and whimpers, burning hot against his palm and sounding like every touch both turns him on and pains him.

“Let’s get him to your room, clear the way,” Lu Xin tells Kai.

Kai nods and keeps the bathroom door open for them, quickly moves the kitchen chairs away and finally get them to his room. The bed is made. They frequently all spend the night lying on top of it, talking until dawn. Today Kai hesitates for a moment and then drags the covers down. Tommy is burning hot and this will likely be more comfortable for him this way. Jenny and Lu Xin put him down as carefully as they can, Tommy whimpering the entire time, worse when they stop touching him. His fingers go back to trying to touch his own cock and Lu Xin doesn’t really think about it when he slaps the hand away.

“For fuck’s sake man, the thing is going to fall off if you touch it any more.”

Tommy closes his eyes and lies back on the pillows Kai is fluffing behind him. He’s breathing entirely through his nose, erratic.

They all watch him, for a minute. They’re very close to each other but this is on another level.

“Guys,” Tommy whispers, his voice breaking on the word.

“Tommy. Tommy,” Jenny answers, hovering, uncertain what to do. She’s only ever so hesitant when her little brother is involved. “What can we do?” she asks, looking at the two of them not currently out of their mind.

“Maybe it’d be better if we helped him through it ourselves,” Kai murmurs. He doesn’t sound really convinced but Lu Xin is no less horrified by the idea.

“ _What?!_ ”

“I mean, he’s clearly hurting himself trying to resolve it on his own! Shouldn’t we do whatever we can to help, if we’re his friends?”

“That’s kind of on another level...”

“Please...”

Tommy is crying and Lu Xin wants to break the face of whoever fed him that stuff. Tommy is funny and whiny and annoying and loyal, and it hurts to see him in this state without being able to do anything to help. Lu Xin swears and tugs at his pony tail, trying to think of something.

“Maybe we could knock him out?”

“Right, as if that’s gonna help,” Jenny grunts behind her teeth. She’s sitting on the bed beside Tommy, fighting to hold him still by crushing his wrists in her hands, to prevent him from touching himself any more. His cock looks so sore, pink so bright it’d probably look red if there wasn’t the blood from the scratch marks to compare it with, ready to burst. Not that _bursting_ seems to be any help, looking at the quantities of caked come on Tommy’s stomach, chest, neck and fucking hell, even his chin. Lu Xin looks away. Kai is standing by his side, leaning against the closed door, staring at the scene on his bed. Jenny is looking at the two of them, fear in her eyes soon replaced by resolve.

“Fuck it,” she says with a frown. She moves Tommy’s wrists so that she can pin both of them with only one hand above his head, and moves her freed hand toward the twitching cock. Shit. Are they really letting her do this? Handle it all on her own? Before Lu Xin or Jenny reacts though, Kai has taken three steps forward and leaned one knee on the bed, bending forward to take Tommy in his mouth in one smooth move. Jenny’s hand stops, now unexpectedly hovering a couple of inches above Kai’s head.

“Wow,” Lu Xin lets out, but no one probably hears that above Tommy’s wail, trailing into a sexy mewling that has no right to sound so hot.

Kai kind of froze at the sound but when it doesn’t sound like Tommy’s actually hurt, he starts bobbing his head slowly.

“Wait,” Lu Xin says, stepping closer. “Go slower. Try to avoid touching the scratches, if you can.” Lu Xin doesn’t have the most extensive sexual experience, but he’s been on the receiving end of blowjobs and getting that much stimulation on a cock that tortured can only hurt.

Tommy seems to respond positively to the change in pace, the jitters agitating his whole body calming slightly. Jenny continues with her earlier motion, her fingers landing in Kai’s head and softly ruffling through his hair. Lu Xin steps closer as well, sitting on the other side of Tommy close to Kai. He brings his hand closer, watching Tommy’s face as his fingers graze the other boy’s ribs, careful to avoid painful overstimulation. Tommy only whimpers and Lu Xin lets his full hand flat on the other boy to rub his side gently.

“Here, Tommy. We got you. You can relax. You can relax.”

Tommy lets out another plea that sounds like a moan and closes his eyes, letting his head fall back against the headboard and pillows. Holy shit. They were really doing this. Jenny is moving her free hand between Tommy and Kai, whispering encouraging nonsense. For a second, Lu Xin imagines how much hotter it would be if they were all naked during this, and maybe this would make it easier on Tommy too? But Tommy is too far out to care and Lu Xin flushes a bit. Maybe it’s just a thought that he finds hot and has nothing to do with helping their friend. Kai has moved upwards a bit, focusing on licking and rolling his tongue around Tommy’s tip where there are no scratches. Lu Xin gets his face closer and gives a few licks as well, realising how on edge he is when his tongue brushes Kai’s and he feels electrified.

“Do you have lube?” he whispers, low. He’s a bit afraid speaking could ruin the mood or whatever is going on.

Kai seems taken aback for a moment but then replies, “There’s some lotion in the bedside locker.”

Lu Xin grabs it, rummaging around the drawer without looking and then shows them a few things he’s learnt to do with his fingers. Tommy sounds pleased, although still exhausted. Jenny must have released him because he feels several hands in his hair at some point. Voices get mixed up, whispers and whimpers and encouraging words hanging in the air, hot and foggy around the slurpy sounds the two of them are making down there. Time passes. It takes more than one try to get Tommy to pass out, probably mainly from exhaustion but looking peaceful and a bit softer at last.

The other three stop, sweaty and dazed. They lost their hoodies along the way, but are dressed otherwise. What now? Kai is the first to move, removing his shoes and climbing up the bed to lie down besides Tommy. He arches an eyebrow at the two of them and Lu Xin chuckles. Jenny smiles and follows suit, lying back beside Kai while Lu Xin grabs the blanket and covers them all with it. From where he lies on Tommy’s other side, he grabs Kai and Jenny’s arms in a slightly awkward hug. It’s a tight fit but right now he really wants to feel connected and this is comfortable. He falls asleep before his head hits the pillow.

* * *

Lu Xin wakes up with his face in Tommy’s shoulder, legs intertwined and snuggled quite tightly. He lets go as quickly as he can without waking Tommy up, feeling a bit embarrassed. Only the two of them are left in bed. He gets up and finds Jenny sitting at the kitchen table, a hot cup of tea in her hand. The only sound is of Kai’s breakfast preparations, his back turned to them as he fries some eggs and sausages. Lu Xin’s loath to ruin the atmosphere with words so he just nods at Jenny as he sits in front of her. There’s a glass full of water and aspirin set at the seat to her side. She nods back and serves him some tea. Kai brings them food, his smile as bright as always when he sees Lu Xin at the table. They eat in silence at first. Lu Xin is not sure if it’s awkward but he doesn’t like it. Just as he decides to break it with random talk about homework - of all things - Jenny saves him by sharing a story about a weird customer than stopped at the restaurant while she was helping her parents there, and the even weirder and roundabouts ways her dad attempted to get him to leave, and soon they are all laughing and talking like nothing unusual happened.

Tommy comes out of the bedroom not long after. Thankfully not naked, as he found Kai’s pajama pants though he didn’t bother with the top. He’s holding his head, his face pinched, groaning.

“How are you feeling?”

“Do you feel any better?”

“Are you okay?”

Three voices greet him at once and Tommy just groans some more, dragging his feet to the free seat and looking surprised to find the glass and medication in front of him after he drops on the chair. After a small smile at his sister, he gulps it all down and sighs. Although his head is clearly hurting, his eyes are clear when he looks at them. Relief floods through Lu Xin’s veins.

“So...” Tommy starts.

The air suddenly feels a lot heavier and tense. Lu Xin’s breath catches and then he forces himself to breathe normally again, unhappy with himself.

“I’m sort of… hungry?”

Tommy’s staring at them like they’re all crazy and they all laugh. Lu Xin can’t help it. Tommy’s goofy and sometimes plays stupid and sometimes is actually, genuinely stupid. But he’s always the one to defuse tense situations, whenever one of them is about to snap. Kai is still smiling when he gets up to get the large portion sitting warm on the skillet onto a plate and over to Tommy. Lu Xin is already pouring him some tea.

The conversation continues, less boisterous but just as lively. Tommy mostly stays quiet, which is unusual.

“I’m sorry,” he suddenly interrupts, his voice loud. Then he shoves more food into his mouth, his gestures short.

On Tommy’s side Kai is turning toward him, a smile on his face, his mouth opening up to tell him not to worry about it, Lu Xin is sure. But Kai stops, and then frowns. His heads tilts to the side as he stares at Tommy. Tommy stares back at him, silent even after he finishes chewing.

“You’re angry,” Kai says. He sounds surprised. Lu Xin is too but when he replays Tommy’s actions since he started eating, the label seems to fit. Lu Xin feels himself growing angry right back in return.

“Yeah. I am,” Tommy spits.

“Don’t you know what–” Lu Xin starts in return, but Tommy keeps talking over him, his chin up and pining him with his gaze. It’s rare to see Tommy stand up so brazenly and Lu Xin can’t help feeling proud, as he does every time he sees his friend assert himself.

“I’m angry that you all get to remember last night and all I get is stupid flashes and a killer headache.”

Kai’s eyebrows rise up higher on his forehead and Lu Xin feels his face doing the same. He chances a glance at Jenny on his side and can’t read her expression at all. She’s looking straight at Tommy too.

No one seems to have any reply to this so eventually Tommy goes back to his plate. Still no one speaks though, and Tommy is running out of food.

“There isn’t much to remember,” Kai attempts, but Tommy threateningly points his fork at him.

“I remember _enough_ to know there is _something_!” Looking into Kai’s eyes Tommy suddenly flushes and turns back to his empty plate, poking at it with his fork. “I mean. You know? I thought about it a few times, and it would be so hot and now it actually happened and I can’t remember most of it. Damn it, this _sucks_.”

Lu Xin’s mind goes blank, unwilling to dig into Tommy’s words and face the thoughts it might bring.

“You’ve… thought about it? Before?”

“Yeah! Of course! Duh! I mean, without the drug shit part but...” Tommy trails off and looks at each of them again, more carefully. “Oh god… Haven’t you guys? You haven’t?” Lu Xin is sitting right in front of him, still staring ahead blankly so he gets to watch as Tommy’s furious blush takes over his whole face, crawls over his neck and seems intent on crossing over to his chest. Lu Xin wonders if it could reach his nipples, pointy and surrounded by goose bumps. Was it cold? It sure didn’t feel like it right now.

“You know what guys, clearly I haven’t got that shit fully out of my system– I mean,” Tommy stammers. “The, huh, physical? Effects? Are gone but clearly my head isn’t fully right yet–”

“When has it ever been,” Lu Xin says automatically.

“–so let’s forget about it and thank you for breakfast Kai, delicious as usual. Anyway, what was the plan for today?”

“I have never thought about it,” Kai starts and Tommy slaps himself on the face, groaning. “But now I… kind of am…?”

Kai twitches, like he wants to look toward Jenny and Lu Xin but stops himself before he does. For now, he’s just looking at Tommy, who looks back at him, mouth slightly open. Lu Xin gulps. Tommy inhales, pauses and then slowly faces Jenny and Lu Xin. Lu Xin wonders what his face says. He can’t help staring at Tommy’s mouth when the boy licks his lip before talking.

“...Well?,” Tommy asks. His chin is still up and his eyes hold a challenge when he looks Lu Xin’s way, but the way his shoulders hunch down betray his uncertainty. Lu Xin looks at him, then slowly moves over to Kai who still seems to be “kind of thinking about it,” eyes far away and mouth slightly open. He finally looks at Jenny at his side and her eyebrows are asking him a question but her posture suggests she’s curious about this too. Lu Xin lifts a hand and brushes her cheek with his thumb. She leans into it for a short moment, her face breaking into a smile before she turns to the other two again, a predatory smile on her face.

Lu Xin faces Tommy again as well. He can’t help the smile stretching his face widely, though he’s not sure if he looks happy or terrifying.

“Yeah,” he breathes out, standing out. “Yeah.” Tommy’s eyes go wide and his mouth opens into a o, before he’s smiling wildly again. Lu Xin is already by his side, kissing his smile wide open, as dirty as he’s seen it done at the club. They move back toward the bedroom all together, a mess of limbs eager to touch everyone everywhere, laughter changing into moans and then back, sometimes. Lu Xin didn't know it was possible to feel this happy.

* * *

It’s mid-morning when Six gets home but he’s careful to open the front door of their small apartment carefully, not wanting Kai to wake up. Triad business is tiring him, tiring his soul but he’s climbing the ranks and confident he’ll be able to afford a much better place for himself and Kai soon. Maybe not being in each other’s face in the confined space all the time will help Kai with making peace with what happened, and give Six a chance to explain. To make amends. He’s been careful to give Kai his space, to stay away after some of the more gruesome Triad work when he knows the torture and killing still show in his eyes. He’s trying, and he’s sure soon Kai will see that and look at him the same way he used to.

He frowns when he sees the plates and cups still on the kitchen’s table. He doesn’t mind Kai’s friends being around, not at all, but Kai is usually more considerate about cleaning up after them. The noises coming from the bedroom suddenly become clearer and he lifts an eyebrow. Did Kai bring a girl home? That seems somewhat unlike him but his boy is getting bigger every day, he thinks with pride. Something seems off though, so he slides over to Kai’s bedroom, his feet light. The door was left ajar. He does not expect the sight that greets him.

Well.

Well, well.

He retreats towards the kitchen and grabs an apple, biting into it more out of habit than due to hunger. He takes a second bite and walks back toward the front door, a smile on his face. He leaves as quietly as he came in, his heart feeling slightly lighter for the first time in a while. These kids will take good care of his son. And should they stumble, he’ll be there to protect them. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, it all goes to shit after the fire. They put a stop to it because of the guilt surrounding Lu Xin’s scars. Kai and Jenny keep trying to date a bit after that but there’s something missing. Two somethings. So they stop. 
> 
> I wrote this months ago when the show was first put up on Netflix. There's so much I liked about it, especially about the characters (not just these four!) and how they relate to each other. But there's so, so, so, so so so much I found frustrating about it as well.
> 
> If you think I missed any tag, please let me know.


End file.
